


Aren't Second Chances Supposed to be Good?

by pknote



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Bats and Dami are only minor characters, Detective Comics Issue 940 Spoilers, Detective Comics Spoilers, Gen, Suicide Squad (2016) Spoilers, Suicide Squad AU, that won't even appear for quite a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pknote/pseuds/pknote
Summary: Timothy Drake woke up not knowing where he was, a pain in his back, and dressed in a stereotypical prison uniform, no sign of his Red Robin costume, no sign of his mask, or even a utility belt. He rolled his neck around, searching for a sign of where he was, arms zip tied to a chair, separated so that there was no way of cutting out with a stashed blade. Legs were the opposite, tied together at ankles, knees, and mid thigh. Who ever had done this knew what Tim was capable of.





	1. Death is Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not really proof read, so... Hope you enjoy!  
> Edit: I've combined ch. 1 part 1 and 2. Along with a friend proof read some stuff for me in the first chapter. Chapter 3 will be coming VERY soon!  
> Thanks for reading.

“Restrain him boys.”  
*****

Timothy Drake woke up not knowing where he was, a pain in his back, and dressed in a stereotypical prison uniform, no sign of his Red Robin costume, no sign of his mask, or even a utility belt. He rolled his neck around, searching for a sign of where he was, arms zip tied to a chair, separated so that there was no way of cutting out with a stashed blade. Legs were the opposite, tied together at ankles, knees, and mid thigh. Who ever had done this knew what Tim was capable of.

The door opened as Tim lolled his head forward, as soon as he saw the guard, he knew where he was. The jailed grim reaper, the marital slogan, “Til death do us part” the sickly sweet name that became a meaning of death: Belle Reve Penitentiary.

“What am I doing here?! I haven’t done anything!” Tim shouted, at the guards, at the woman who walked in as well.

“You, Mr. Drake, are a fugitive to the law, and we caught you about a month ago.” The plump woman spoke, unphased by Tim’s glare.

“You drugged me?!”

“It was the only way to keep you from escaping. It took quite some time to set this up, you know.”

“Where’s my suit? A phone call?”

“You don’t get that here at Belle Reve.”

Tim looked up, fear in his eyes, “My family… Do they know?”

“No, As far as Wayne and his various children know, you’re dead.”

Tim’s eyes glazed over, letting his head fall forward in defeat, almost dead to the world. Suddenly he was hit in the gut with a guard’s bludgeon, Coughing as he caught his breath, retrieving his bearings.

His face was gripped in the woman’s large hands, yanked up so that he was forced to look at her. Weak, starved, and honestly he was so done with this woman’s shit. Using the last bit of energy that he could muster he spat at her face.

She scowled at Tim, wiping his spit away. “Here’s how this is going to work, Timothy.” she growled, “You’re an inmate here, we can either keep you in a vegetable state for the rest of your time here, Keep you restrained and under sedation, or you can be free of restraints and free to be here like an ordinary inmate, perhaps even get to venture outside of this cell-”

“What’s the catch, Waller?”

“Don’t interrupt.” She snapped, jabbing a taser in his side. Causing a shriek to erupt from the boy’s throat. Leaving him short of breath once again. “You may get to venture out of the cell to help with some missions.”

“I won’t help you!”

“You’re a smart boy Timothy. CEO of Wayne enterprises, world’s second best detective…” She looked at him straight in the eyes “What would Batman do? Huh?” Tim swallowed hard, “What would he want Red Robin to do?”

Tim lunged forward, “You don’t know what He’d do! He watched me die! I was hit by a barrage of missiles, Batman has no authority over what I do!” He growled, only inches from Waller’s face.

“I may not know what Batman would do, but you do. And you respect him Red Robin. So what’ll it be?”  
*****

“What ya doin’ here rich boy?!” A sharp voice asked, watching as Tim walked up to her cage like cell.

“Hello, Harley Quinn.” The boy spoke. After the deal he had made, Tim had been given the freedom of free roaming, the catch that he knew there would be: having to bring the daily meals to his fellow inmates. The muck that they were fed, may it be a granola bar or hardened mashed potatoes, everyone hated it.

Tim had meet so many of the prisoners in the past, , he was put onto this job due to his background, the inmates were told that Tim had taken various self defense courses due to his family background. Everyone knew the Wayne name and the CEO of the enterprise. Unfortunately due to his family they all knew he ‘died’ over a month ago. Now they were questioning what really happened. “You know that you can’t be up there.” Tim looked up at the ‘queen of Gotham’ she was hanging from a sheet on the top of her cell, you’d think she would’ve learned her lesson from what happened last week.

“I enjoy the thrill. Pretty boy.”

“The thrill of being electrocuted with 50,000 volts?”

“You know it!” The woman laughed as he unlocked the cage, swinging down so that she was upside down much like a bat, a view he saw much too often due to his younger ‘brother’. 

Tim rolled his eyes, glaring at the woman as he opened the door, walking into the cell and it being shut and locked behind him. The boy grinned, handing Harley the food tray. As she moved off the little sheet hammock he took her place, pulling out and beginning to read a book he was given. By now the teen had reread it over fifteen times, he hadn’t been given another since he was woken up by Waller, since he had made this deal.

As Harley Quinn ate, Tim read. She took almost an hour to eat the bowl of muck, just as Tim began to gather the tray there was a sharp feeling in the air, he darted his head to the side seeing the guards walk up to the cage, sleeping gas and tasers in hand. “Harley get down!” He shouted as the boy dropped to the floor, covering his mouth and holding his breath to try and block out the gas. Harley Quinn, being the clown she is simply stood, laughing until she fell asleep. Tim fighting as long as he could. The guards eventually got annoyed, and struck him with the tazer. It was clear how much pain the teenager was in as his body shook, his limbs fell limp, Tim tried his hardest to fight the pain but despite his best efforts, his vision went blurry and his body went numb, everything fading to black just as Amanda Waller walked into the room, red domino mask in hand. 

*****

Timothy woke up, restrained against a chair once again, his head was restrained back with a leather strap, along with one across his mouth, rendering movement to nothing. He soon noticed the light pressure on his face, his mask, something was going on… The villains wouldn’t recognize him as Timothy Drake anymore, they’d be hostile, he helped put them in that prison in the first place. Amanda Waller moved from behind him. He tried to struggle, tried to get away, and when the gag was finally removed he shouted at her, immediately his voice rang out, 

“This wasn’t our deal, Waller!” 

“I never set the parameters of our little deal Red Robin, You’re dead to everyone who knew you, what do you have to lose little bird?” 

“My dignity. My name!” He spat, before the strap was pulled back over his mouth silencing him. 

Tim’s glare was certain, poised at Waller, she was walking alongside, the chair he was in was being pushed along the hallway by a guard from behind, It was a long hallway, at least two others being pushed around as well, Harley was definitely one of them, and he could hear Killer Croc ahead as well, his tail could be heard thrashing about from a mile away. The grunts the groans, screams of pain, they all got so much louder as he got pushed closer. It wasn’t long before Tim heard the discharge of, what seemed like, a gun. /They’re killing us/ His nerves began to shake, /I’m going to die again.../ Timothy quickly began to struggle again, managing to break off the zip ties after a minute or so. Using his newly freed hands the teen tore apart the leather straps, freeing his upper half. He flipped forward in less than a second, flipping the chair over with his lower body, knocking the guards out around him. The head guard has run ahead, following the line, Tim snapped the restraints off of his legs hissing from the small cuts that had been left indented in his ankles. 

“Stop fighting! You’re being transferred!” A guard spoke as he stuck something to the back of Tim’s neck. 

A cold metal, round, small warm spot in the middle. Slowly Tim moved his hands to the air, falling to his knees. He remained silent, the cold of the barrel beginning to cause him to bow away from the touch. His arms were bound in front of him, large metal cuffs that covered completely up to his elbows, the entire time Tim didn’t struggle, he stood still, staring forward through his mask, he was finally able to look around. All the prisoners who were getting the ‘transfer’, they were waiting ahead in a circular area, looking ready to fight ready to run. Tim had no idea where they were, the middle of a desert, still in Louisiana no doubt. 

The guards had finally finished with the restraints, the cold metal of the gun barrel was no longer cold, but just a pressure at that point. “You can you move that now.” He spoke, looking coldly at the head guard. 

The gun didn’t move. 

“I’m not going to run.” There was a slight movement at the back of his neck, causing him to relax his guard. 

Ssstt Suddenly a discharge, and a sharp pain at the base of his skull. Before he could completely react, he was shoved into a sort of circle in the desert, a large metal trunk dropped down in front of him. The others were too distracted getting dressed out of prison clothes, goggling over the contents of their cases, they didn’t notice him, or perhaps they didn’t recognize him or care. Rubbing the spot in his neck as soon as he was released from the metal cuffs. 

“What the hell did you put in my neck?!” He shouted glaring at the man who was holding the injector, no one was really phased by it, “Tracker…” 

“Shut up and get suited up, Red Robin.” The man shouted, pointing down at the case. 

Tim huffed, kneeling and opening it, his suit, bow-staff, utility belt, all his weapons. “Don’t I get a bathroom at least?” The guard remained silent, simply turning around. “A simple ‘no’ would suffice.” Tim sighed, and started getting dressed, it was uncomfortable, being the youngest in the group, a group of villains nonetheless. He could feel curious, non existent, eyes digging into him, the old wounds cutting deeper, scalding looks burning his skin. 

He remained silent, clipping on the various belt-like items, his Red Robin insignia sitting in the center of his chest, there was no way the Gotham rogues present didn’t recognize him now. Afterall Bruce had put them all in here in the first place, he’d been there at the time, working with the Bat and Robin, when Harley had been taken in, he and Damian pursued Joker on foot as Bruce went and got Harley out of the bay. Deadshot had been taken down in the most innocent way, he gave himself up instead of shooting and killing Bruce, only because his daughter was there. They knew him. They hated him. They, they ultimately killed him. 

It was silent for all of two minutes as Tim walked to the center of the group, bow-staff in hand, not-so-deadly weapons in his belt. He was ready for a fight, ready to be attacked, brought to the ground by this team. Oddly enough, it didn’t happen. Harley glared at him, Diablo shied slightly away, the fire thrower didn’t want to fight. It looked like he didn’t even want to be there, unlike the other villains who were more than elated to be out of a cell. 

Deadshot, the marksman, mercenary who never missed. 

-Harley Quinn, Lover of the Joker, ‘Queen’ of Gotham, Accomplice to the Murder of Jason Todd.  
-Killer Croc, the man who lived in the sewers, adapted crocodilian habits.  
-Captain Boomerang, The Murderer of Jack Drake, Aussie with a kink to unicorns. (Don’t ask)  
-And lastly, Red Robin, former apprentice to the Batman, former Teen Titan, who really doesn’t want to be here.

“Alright you convicts!” A guard shouted once it was clear everyone was ready. “Here’s the deal. What we injecting into your neck was a tiny microscopic bomb, these each have the power of a hand grenade.” 

Tim’s arm was the only one to reach for his neck, everyone else simply laughed it off, they battled death everyday, but when you’ve been blown up once in the past year, it’s not so much fun to do it again. 

“If any of y’all decide to go rogue on us… Boom!” The man laughed, “You got that.” 

Unanimous murmurs came from around the group of villains, Tim remained in the back, quiet, not saying a word. 

“That includes running off with your old partners.” 

Harley Quinn huffed in annoyance. 

“You got that, Bird Boy?” He directed towards Tim, drawing the attention to the teen. 

“Yes, Sir.” the teen mumbled, feeling the looks now, so much more pain and fear swelled inside him. 

“What’s HE doing here?” Croc snapped, his tail beginning to whip around angrily. 

Tim immediately snapped into a defensive position, one hand near his hips and the other extended up towards his enemy. “I don’t want to be here as much as you don’t, Croc.” Red Robin snapped, “Don’t test their bomb system by attacking!” 

Croc looked over at the guard/soldier, his hand was on the trigger. 

“Don’t do it, Croc. We can all work together to whatever they’re going to make us do. Or we’ll die, which frankly, I don’t want to do again.” Tim lowered his bow staff, collapsing it and setting it back into the holster. “I’m not going to fight you.” 

Killer Croc huffed, growling as he lowered his guard, as the soldier placed the trigger away. “Here’s the deal, the six of your were hand picked by Amanda Waller. You are the toughest, the most dangerous, or the most useful of the inmates here at Belle Reve.” he snapped, wandering around the group, “And we have a mission for you. Arkham asylum. Break in get the goods and break out.” 

“You expect us to go to Arkham, mate? The trotting grounds of the bat himself.” Boomerang laughed, “No way!” 

“You’re forgetting Captain, we have a bat brat here. A robin even.” Deadshot turned towards Red Robin, Tim narrowing his vision in annoyance. “We can use him as leverage against Batman.”


	2. Why Couldn't it Have Been Crows?

“So how are we supposed to get in?” Harley Quinn yowled, the group had fully decided that the three who’d go covert, get inside, would be the three mainly from Gotham. “We can’t exactly waltz on up there.” 

“Well, there’s no one saying you can’t.” Red Robin spoke, leaning off the flat roof, Harley and Deadshot were sitting next to a ventilation shaft, almost a mile from Arkham. Tim was back home, in his city. This was his domain, his enterprise! 

“Nice joke, Bird boy.” 

“Yeah, Harley… I’m serious.” He lowered the binoculars, “The plan of action.” He spoke, lowering off the side of the building and moving over to the two villains. “Floyd, you’re going to go and turn yourself in, get in a cell, etc. I will turn in Harley, convince the guards to give me a tour of the system, I work with Batman, it shouldn’t be hard to accomplish.” 

“You used to work with Batman.” Deadshot mumbled 

“Still do.” Tim responded quickly, glaring at the two. “And you’ll listen to me.” he snapped, growling at the two. 

“You’re just a teenager.” 

“And you’re just a couple of rogues that I’ve defeated thousands of times.” With that Timothy grabbed the sides of his cape, it spreading wide like a pair of wings, “Let’s go,” He dove off of the building leaving the two to follow by the ground as he flew above like a mechanical hawk. 

“Touche” Harley Quinn grumbled, running off and going towards Arkham, quickly being stopped by Deadshot with a tug on her neck 

“Quinn.” 

“Shot~” 

Deadshot looked around, making sure Red Robin was out a earshot before speaking again. “We can’t trust this kid. He can’t boss us around!” 

“Go on?” 

“We’ve got to kill him!” he snapped, a cruel smile growing on Quinn’s face. 

“But then batsy will come after us!” her grin faded 

“The bat will come after us anyway for this task force, suicide squad thing. Wouldn’t it be best to last without a hero on our backs?” 

Harley looked up at the man, “How do we do it?” 

Deadshot grinned, cocking the weapon on his wrist. “We’ll follow what he says for now, but then we’ll shoot him, make it look like a guard took him down, right in the back of the skull.” 

The woman jumped in excitement, “Goodie!” she cheered, swinging her large mallet around as they began running towards Arkham again. 

***** 

Upon the Arkham Bridge, Harley Quinn caught up with Red Robin, watching as Deadshot was pulled inside the prison across the way, “I wonder if puddin’ is waiting for me?” She sighed, looking back on the filth of a city that Gotham was. 

“I doubt it.” 

“Why ya sayin’ that? Batsy’s probably waiting for you in that cave that he has. Why wouldn’t Puddin’ be waitin’ for me?” 

“Batman isn’t waiting. Honestly, I hope he’s moved on.” Tim sighed, turning towards the bridge before pulling out a pair of handcuffs. “Let’s get going.” he spoke, pulling Harley’s arms behind her and loosely locking them in place, before grabbing her by the arm and heading towards the prison. 

“Play it like it’s real, Birdboy.” Harley laughed, feeling Tim’s grip get tighter on her arm. 

“I should be saying that to you.” He spoke through gritted teeth as he forced the woman forward, and across the bridge. 

It was quiet until they arrived inside the Asylum, chaos and screaming from the different wards, This didn’t phase either of them as they made their way through the asylum. Tim was in here so often that he was used to it, and Harley Quinn was just so corrupt in her mind that she viewed this chaos as normal, if not joyus in nature. 

“Found this one running around Gotham.” Tim spoke, pushing Harley into a Guard, the woman viciously shouting, she enjoyed it, she had to. “May I take a look around, the Bat wants me to make sure that no rogues are making their way out.” 

“Of course, but Batman and Robin are already inside, something with Bane.” The guard spoke unlocking the door. 

“I know that.” Tim spoke, keeping his voice from wavering although he knew it wanted to. Damian and Bruce were inside, two of the many who thought he was dead, and they definitely wouldn’t agree with what he was doing. Breaking into Arkham, now that was fine, but Breaking rouges out… That was another story. 

Thoughts wavered through the boy’s mind as he walked alongside the guard, he could wait until Harley was in her cage, he could already see Deadshot stuck in a cell, and then just leave, go find Bruce, get the bomb out of his neck… It was completely possible. He’d survive, and worse case, He’d actually be dead, either way he’d have to drug the guard, she’d be watching and if Red Robin ran off, Harley and Deadshot would shout revealing to the guard that he was, if only temporary, not on their side. 

The decision was made, once he was safe, the bomb disabled. Then he’d go home. Or at least he’d wait until it was clear what they were stealing from the Asylum. “Thank you for all your help, Ma’am.” Tim spoke, reaching for his utility belt, a drug to be injected through the neck, kept in the pocket of his belt on the right side of his body, almost where Bruce kept freeze pellets in his own. 

The guard smiled at Tim, before turning around and beginning to head back, to leave Red Robin alone. Tim took a deep breath, flipping the needle over in his hands, but never looking at it, this was second nature to him. With a solid swift movement he covered the guard’s mouth and stabbed the needle in her neck. 

A scream. A thud 

That wasn’t supposed to happen. His heart began to race, looking at his hand before dropping the knife. Blood on his hands, the guard dead at his feet. 

“H-how…” he stuttered, “O-only I can open this, how did a knife get in?” His fear turned to rage as he turned around, seeing Harley laughing hysterically in her cell. 

“Oh you got it good, bird boy! No longer can you say you’re better than us!” 

“It was an accident, I didn’t kno-” 

And if to make matters worse, a shadow looming over him, one of such a familiar shape, one that caused shivers to run down his spine. He slowly turned his head around, a hesitant smile upon his face. 

“Hey Bats…” He spoke, seeing the hidden joy in Bruce’s eyes, even through the cowl, but anger on his lips, “Long time no see?” Suddenly the shrill voice of the small Robin that stood next to the bat came out from him, a hypnotic laugh, “I’m so proud of you!” He laughed, pushing the dead body with his foot. Tim was left staring between the tall, dark and brooding bat and the small, pugnacious bird. 

“This isn’t what it looks like.”


	3. Holy Thievery Batman!

Red Robin stared up at his mentor and Bruce’s young son. “Bats, please you have to understa-” He began, backing up before he ran it a wall. Being interrupted by a slamming door.

They were in an interrogation room, no doubt soundproof, knowing this place. Bruce seemed to know that too, and he went right up to Tim, cornering the boy. Holding him strongly against the wall by his throat.

“Bruce! Bruce please” Tim gasped trying to tell the man why he was here. His air passage being cut off was not helping with communication.

“What are you doing!” The bat growled, the low gravelly voice booming and shouting at the boy. “Taking the life of an innocent? And what for? Breaking out a prisoner?”

“Bru-” He was running out of air, gagging just to get some.

His mentor soon realized he was hurting his son, right before everything faded to black in his view. Letting go and allowing the boy to catch his breath, Tim coughing and spluttering to get enough oxygen to form words once again.

“Why’d you let him go, Father? Drake just killed that guard.” The small Robin growled, having been sitting on the metal table in the stone room.

“Demon brat!” Tim spat, slowly getting up from the floor and slinging himself over one of the two chairs, “Let me explain.”

Bruce looked at the boy, standing his ground “Go on.”  he growled. Watching the boy with a wary stare.

Tim went on explaining, gaining his strength back as he spoke, his speech going from dry with short breaths, to the normal fluidity that his speech was. As he finished summing up what was going on; he discovered the small Robin behind him, investigating the scab left by the insertion wound.

“I could get that out…” Damian mumbled, figuring out exactly how deep inside and what angle the bomb was at.

Tim’s hand when quickly to cover the scab, “As if I want the brat that brought a decapitated head to me, that close to my neck with a sharp object.”

“In contrary to your beliefs, Drake. I happen to have my old training managed.”

“Sure you do, demon spawn. ‘Justice not vengeance’ “

“WHY YOU?!” Damian growled, lunging at the older, only to be stopped by a bat-a-rang flying past his face. The sudden attack causing the boy to look away from his older brother.

“Thanks for the save, B.”

The brooding bat simply growled, “Why should I believe you’re not just a clone or a disguise?”

“Bruce?” Tim turned, opening up a hologram computer on his gloved wrist, “I don’t have time to bother with you two.” He growled, looking disappointed in himself for sounding like Jason if not Damian.

With a sigh, the teen pulled out knockout smoke bombs from his utility belt, showing them to Bruce, “I hope you can forgive me, but I have to find what we’ve been recruited for.” Tim kept his expression straight, pulling the trigger and dropping them before he could be stopped by the demon child.

As soon as Bruce noticed what his deceased son was doing he reached for his respirator, shouting for Damian to do the same. He stopped, unable to find the contraption. A hurt look in his eyes as Tim opened his hands, the two respirators clattering to the ground. Breathing into his own as he reapplied the red domino mask onto his face.

The gas cleared minutes later, Batman and Robin both out cold upon the floor. The latter inches away from where his respirator lie untouched upon the floor. Tim looked down, reaching and returning the objects to their owners’ hands. Bruce was going to be pissed when he woke.

Tim left the cell not long after, Robin now limp in his arms. Tim leaned down, taking the key-card from the dead guard, releasing his ‘team’ “Grab bats for me, will ya?” He asked, grabbing Harley Quinn by the shoulder.

“You didn’t kill them, did you, Red?” Harley asked, not able to pick out the subtle breathing of Robin in Tim’s arms.

“No matter how much I hate this kid. He’s my family, I wouldn’t kill them.” Tim laughed, walking inside the cell Harley previously inhabited, setting Robin carefully on the bed. Once he heard Bruce start to be dragged towards them, he moved out of the way. Locking both vigilantes inside the small cell.

“I’ll keep an eye on them, Bruce.” He whispered, placing his hand on the polyglass cell. “If I survive this, I’ll see you at home.” Tim looked down, shoving the keycard in his pocket.

“Are you coming, bird brain?” Deadshot asked, his attitude towards the vigilante of the ground, improving greatly.

“Uh, yeah… Let me just clear the security logs.” Tim rubbed the back of his neck, taking a seat upon the ground as he opened up the holo wrist computer.

It took maybe 5 minutes until his screen turned green, notifying that the job was done, the events that had just happened; on a legal standpoint, never happened. He could only hope that the guard he killed didn’t have any children, which was a longshot to wish for. Who knows in a couple weeks he could have new siblings.

“I’m done here.” Was all that came out of his mouth as he stood. Finally making his way over to Deadshot and Harley Quinn. “Let's get this over with so I we can _all_ go home.”

*****

Tim stayed silent, standing outside of Arkham as the rouges worked on smuggling everyone else in through the sewers. Into the half-assed basement of the asylum.

Tons and tons of crates just lined up side by side, some labeled some not. The money that Bruce had put into it every year was clearly not going towards good use.

It wasn’t too long before they’re modge podge team of comic villains was assembled, tim standing among these towering giants as if there was a target on his back. He got them in, he took care of Batman and Robin. What else could they need him for? Now instead of being needed, he was pretty much guaranteed to be in the way. Fuck.

This was bad.

The team was assembled, and he felt the glaring eyes as they trudged through the leaking sewers and stone, the only one even slightly enjoying it was Killer Croc who seemed very comfortable where he was and the position they were all in, but the threat of the bombs still reside in everyone’s minds.

“So, bird brain?” Came the gravelly voice of said crocodile.

“What?” Tim spat in reply

“You didn’t share anything to the Bat, did you?”

That question took him by surprise, having actually stopped walking at this point. “What would I have had to share? No one told me what we’re retrieving.”

“It’s probably the plans to a nuclear bomb or something.” Deadshot growled, narrowing his eyes at the vigilante. “Rest assured, Croc. The bird didn't sing.”

“I don’t know whether to feel grateful or terrified.” Tim stammered, as Deadshot protected him, “But thanks, i guess.”

“You’re just a kid. And I ain’t about to let no kid get killed.”

“That’s really considerate of you, Lawton.” the teen mumbled, watching as Croc backed off slightly, speeding up so he wouldn’t be as close to the vigilante.

It wasn’t too hard for Tim to notice this, a sort of overwhelming fear that they all had towards him. Floyd Lawton was pretty much the only one who stuck close to him. Perhaps it was because he had countless guns on his hip, maybe they had a secret plan to off him if something were to go wrong. Make it seem like they were out to kill Red Robin, instead of steal whatever they were going to steal.

“Look, I get it you don’t trust me, but I died! No one will notice if I’m dead again so can’t you just tell me what it is we’re looking for?”

“You just spoke to the Bat, kid.” Killer Frost snapped, “If it weren’t for you locking him and the boy blunder up in that cell, you’d be an iceberg right now.”

Tim swallowed hard, “Fair point.”

“So sorry if not knowing anything is getting to your precious detective head.”

“Fine I get it. The ‘batbrat’ isn’t welcome” Tim sighed, running his hands through his hair. Thank god he died in this suit and not the cowled one. This comfort was lost in that suit.

They walked in silence, no one making a move towards Tim as he strayed towards the back of the group, every now and then being poked in the back with one of Deadshot’s guns, making this seem like a more of a hostage situation then it already was, with the bomb in his head and all. Luckily it was only a couple more minutes of quiet until they ran into a dead end.

A locked door at the end of the sewers

“Do your stuff, bird brain!” Harley laughed, as she grabbed Tim by the shoulders and shoved him down in front of the lock.

“You know if you hadn’t tortured me when I was Robin, maybe this would be okay…” He sighed, checking in his belt for the lock picking tools. This time checking to be sure there was no more deadly weapons swapped to be his ordinary tools. “But since my head’ll get blown if I don’t comply, why the hell not?”

He quickly got to work unlocking the door that lead to an unknown, probably powerful artifact that would end up being used for evil.

The door popped open with a _Click_ as Tim stood up, returning the tools to their proper place. Trying to peek inside before the rest of his makeshift, ‘team’ got into the tiny room.

A small box

Silver with electric blue circuits on the outside.

_Oh no…_ Tim thought, going to force the door shut again but was shoved out of the way by Killer Croc’s tail and a cold chill growing around his ankles and wrists as Killer Frost restrained him. Lastly, to complete the ensemble, a pistol placed right dot in the middle of his forehead, with a lunatic at the trigger.

“We can’t take that!” Tim shouted in protest, trying to fight against the restraints, that were almost definitely giving him frostbite.

“If it’s the only thing that’ll let me see my daughter again? I’ll steal anything from anyone.” Deadshot spoke, holding the box in this hand.

“That’s from New Genesis. Taking that thing will get us all killed!”

“It’s better than rotting one more day in a jail cell.” Frost chimed in, decreasing the temperature of her ice.

“I get it, really I do. The last thing I want to do is go back into that cell.” He stammered, still struggling against the bonds. “I want to go back home, go see my brothers and sister, and the farm of pets that we have. But this, this isn’t the way!”

“Frost, shut him up.” Floyd growled, placing the box inside of a bag.

“You can’t steal a Mother Box, they’re too pow-”

And everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be coming a lot sooner than this one did.  
> Senior year's been kicking my butt so...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	4. Trust is a Two Way Street

Tim came to, once again, restrained. He was extremely cold and the warmers in his suit weren’t doing much for warmth. His utility belt was thrown just out of his reach, and after brief inspection he discovered that he’d been thoroughly searched, with every little lock picking device, knife, and smoke bomb removed from his person. Guess that’s what you get when you work with super villains who’ve been captured enough to know all their tricks. Even going to the extent to duct-tape his mouth shut. If he was being honest, he was lucky they didn’t blind him as well.

“Morning, Bird boy.” Deadshot spat, yanking Tim’s head up and of course receiving a glare from the boy as his hair was pulled. “How’s it feel to be put on ice?”

Tim grunted in confusion, just now realizing why he was so cold. The bonds that held him were made of rock solid ice. Cold enough that while his suit was keeping him from freezing, it wasn’t melting the ice at all.

“You know, We were all fine with you tagging along. Use you as leverage against the Bat, let you think you had us under control while I was calling the shots.” He laughed, “But now we got what Waller wanted, don’t know what for, don’t care why. Because this baby is taking 5 years off our sentences”

Tim rolled his eyes, while he did approve of Floyd’s monologuing as it gave him time to figure out a game plan, it was really hard to concentrate with it in addition to the cold that his bonds emitted, it bore through his skin, distracting his thoughts.

“But you don’t have to worry about that, do you?” Came the voice of Killer Frost, casting more ice onto Tim, bringing him to hiss in pain, as the ice burned what little skin it could get to. “You get home free as soon as this is over!”

Tim looked down, still biting his tongue to subside the chilling pain. How he wished that was the case, he had a bomb in his neck just like the rogues, a sentence on his head, and a family waiting for him, that at this rate, he’d never see. Just because Waller stuck him in his Red Robin costume instead of letting him be little Timothy Drake-Wayne.

His anguish must have caused enough of a stirring in the ‘sympathetic dad’ character that Deadshot had, as he let out a groan before walking up to Red and tore off the duct-tape that prevented him from speaking.

Tim let out a shriek, that tape had really sunk in, tearing out what little facial hair he had, if any. “DAMN! That hurt!” he bit. Opening and closing his mouth to stretch the muscles that had been sealed for who knows how long.

“Why’d you give the brat back his voice, Lawton? He was annoying enough as is!”

“First of all, Robin’s the brat, not me! Second, don’t I get a say before you freeze me to death?” Tim knew he was pulling at straws, they wouldn’t believe him if he said he was a prisoner at Belle Reve as well.

“Aww, Frosty, why don’t you let the bird speak his mind. We can always have Wally pull the trigger if he wants to call the Bat.” The woman, Harley Quinn called from the top of a banister.

“Why don’t you get it?! I’m here the same as you are. Forced against my will to steal, a fucking motherbox of all things. Only to know that I’ll be forced to go back to that prison, that I wouldn’t wish on anyone. We all have bombs in the back of our necks, we all have families waiting to return to…” Tim let his rant trail off as he noticed that practically no one was listening. Deadshot was cleaning his guns, Harley swinging upside down from her banister, and Frost spinning ice crystals around.

“Your family, Bird brain, is what got us in here in the first place!” Frost snapped.

“But I haven’t betrayed you thus far! I even threw my mentor in Arkham. I’m not gonna run away. So can you please melt the ice, and let me at least have movement again?” Tim muttered, These circumstances really weren’t the best, Tim was at their mercy, and if he wanted out of the ice he’d have to find a way to convince him he was on their side.

“Doesn’t mean you won’t betray us.” the ice queen bit back, “There’s no way to tell if the masked Red Robin, is going to keep his loyalties with the ‘bad’ side because there’s a bomb in his neck.”

“She’s right, birdy!” Harley spoke, “We know you’re right below Oracle in those smarticles. You could probably get it out in a minute, leaving us to suffer with the bomb.”

“And how do we know that Robin didn’t pull it out in that minute when you went AWOL”

“LOOK!” Tim shouted, getting the arguing to stop around him. “If you let me go, I’ll prove to you that I’m not going to betray you.” He laughed a little bit, “What else do I have to lose?”

That was all he had to say, apparently, the ice around him arms and legs melted, disolving into the air as steam. The little water that his suit absorbed dried almost instantaneously due to his heaters embedded inside it.  “Cough it up or you’re going under until pick up arrives.”

Tim sighed, rubbing his wrists to warm them up, not saying a word until he retrieved all his tools and belts, clipping them back on then stopping in front of a bar. The barkeep unconscious behind it. He knew they wouldn’t pick a warehouse to camp out. It just had to be a bar. With a small laugh, Tim bent over the bar, reaching and grabbing a bottle of whiskey, narrowing his eyes at the brand. “You know, being a billionaire has its perks.” He spoke, grabbing a couple cups from behind the counter as well, before pouring a glass of the cheap whiskey for everyone in the room.

“We knew you bats were rich but not that much.”

“You’d be surprised, Lawton.”

“I’m getting impatient.” Frost growled, taking the drink and practically freezing it, “Cut the the chase or I’ll shatter you as soon as you’re frozen.”

“Fine, fine. I would be concerned about Waller, but she already knows.” He glanced over at their keeper, the one with the triggers, downing the drink quickly, and passing out a second later. Making everyone on guard. “I only drugged his, don’t need the guards of Belle Reve knowing, god knows we’ve committed enough crimes to have more than life sentences.”

“You’re worried about being arrested?”

“In costume, no. But when I’m surrounded by family. You bet I am.” Tim crouched down, checking the pulse on the guard before standing up and facing everyone else. He took a deep breath. “I’m just hoping you don’t use this against me.”

Red Robin reached up towards his eyes, running his hand through his hair as he contemplated one last time. He made up his mind, and if he didn’t do it now he’d probably be killed by Killer Frost. He held his breath as he ripped the dark red mask off his face. Revealing who he was beneath.

“HA! I KNEW IT!” Shouted Harley Quinn, her shrill laughter echoing through the silent bar.

“You’re not helping, Harley.” Tim glared at the woman, keeping the Red Robin persona while being Tim Drake.

“So which is true, did you die in a barrage, or in cross fire?” Deadshot asked, seemingly not too shocked at the news, just kind of mesmerized and curious.

“Barrage… Cross fire was a ploy so that it wouldn’t be too obvious of my disappearance as a civilian.” Tim explained watching as the non-gotham rogues didn’t show any clear indication of recognizing who he was.

“So what do you want us to call you, Bird boy? You’ve clearly shown that you’re not going to betray us, at least not without giving us compensation.”

“I’d still prefer, Red Robin, but if you have to, my name is Tim, Tim Drake.”

“You’re forgetting a name there, aren’t you?”

“I may be giving away my identity, but I will not give away Batman’s.” Tim snapped, “Not even to save my own hide.” he spat, fixing his mask back upon his face once again. “Any more questions?”

Killer Frost crossed her arms, “No, you’re safe for now, _TIM_. But if you put your foot out the door into betraying us, I’ll freeze you faster than you can shout for Superboy. Understood.”

“Understood. Now let me see that Mother box.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I take forever to write!  
> Anyways hope you enjoy. IB testing is coming up so the next chapter probably won't come until after Graduation cause this boy's going to college!   
> So expect the next chapter sometime after June 15th.


End file.
